


Don't ask, I won't tell

by NYS30



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, a little blood, and alex can't deal, talk of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: Shades is shot one night, and Alex is babysitting while Mariah is off handling things.





	

“She was the first girl I jacked off to.” 

Alex is mid sip when this revelation is revealed, and consequently spews his drink everywhere. “What? Why are you-? I don’t want to know this!” he’s attempting to clean the remnants off his (expensive) vest when Shades speaks again. “I spent all summer hanging with Cornell just so I could see her.” 

Alex looks around, hoping Mariah was near, but no dice. “Maybe you should just lay down and enjoy the pain meds, man.”

Shades grins, and Alex can fully understand why the councilwoman sometimes goes out of her way to accommodate him. Without his ever present shades, and his face open and relaxed like this, he looks years younger. 

And hot! ‘Go on Madam Councilwoman,” Alex thinks, sneaking glances at Shades tattooed arms and torso.

They’re currently in the back room of a private clinic that Shades had directed them to after their run-in with the wrong end of a .22. Alex doesn’t know if the shooter was aiming for Mariah specifically, not that it mattered, because Shades was right there before either Alex or Mariah registered the man as a threat.

The gun had gone off twice in the scuffle, but Shades gave no indication that he had been hit until he directed Alex to the clinic instead of back to the house. Only saying that “he knew a guy that owed him and was discreet” Mariah was uncharacteristically gentle with Shades, letting him lay his head down in her lap and making sure to keep pressure on the wound. 

Once the car arrived at the clinic, she had Alex go through and sweep the place, making sure they were the only ones there. Shades may have trusted this man, but Mariah Dillard was just making her way back into Harlem’s good graces, no need for a scandal to set her back. 

Once they had hustled Shades inside and the doctor (Alex assumed he was a doctor) removed his shirt, Alex felt a little light headed. The sight of all the blood and the fact that there was a freaking hole in Shades side, was a bit too much for him. Mariah caught his eye and told him to head to the house, shower and change, and bring back a change of clothes for her and Shades. Alex was pulling into the garage when he realized this was the second time he was sent to fetch a change of clothes for his boss. 

20 minutes and a thorough scrubbing later, he returned to the clinic to find Shades clear of blood, his torso wrapped, and apparently high as a kite if his actions were any indication. He was lying flat on his back, but with his head turned to face Mariah his gaze softer than Alex had ever seen. He passed her the garment bag that held her clothes and as she left to go change, she trailed a finger over Shades’ brow. “You two hang out while I change and make sure our little incident is being taken care of.” She sweeps out of the room, not paying attention to the two men left staring after her. 

And that’s when Shades had apparently decided it was confession hour. He told Alex how pretty he thought she was back in the day, how she smelled so good (and still does), even how he used to volunteer to do odd errands for Mama Mabel just to be closer to Mariah. His voice got softer and eventually trailed off mid-sentence. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, he liked what he did and he respected the hell out of the councilwoman, but he did not get paid enough to listen to Mr. Gangster Consultant gush over his boss. 

Mariah comes back in, looking completely unruffled by the night’s events, and tells Alex to bring the car around, they load Shades in and take off. 

 

They have a rare uneventful week, no one on the council tries to take Mariah’s job, and everything at Harlem’s Paradise is running smoothly. Alex is relaxing in the VIP area while Mariah is schmoozing with some of Harlem’s Elite. He knocks back his drink and gets up to head down to the dance floor when Shades is suddenly at his side, steering him into a quiet nook.

Alex has been anticipating this all week, so before the shades are halfway off, he beats him to it “You didn’t say anything, I didn’t hear anything. We’re good”

Shades pauses, his gaze locked on Alex, after a moment his lips give a half quirk and he brushes by with a “Good talk.”

 

Alex rolls his eyes as he continues to the dance floor, “Lovesick puppy.”


End file.
